Dangereuse gravité
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Lucy danse. Elle danse pour oublier, et pour passer à autre chose. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la rejoigne dans sa danse, et que l'espoir, ce sentiment immortel, refasse surface. Rating T juste par sécurité. OS Graylu.


**Alors voici mon deuxième OS Graylu. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dessus... Disons qu'il me tenait vraiment à cœur, et que j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^**

* * *

Lucy dansait sur la piste. C'était une soirée comme une autre à Fairy Tail. Et elle dansait, un cercle léger s'étant ménagé autour d'elle. Elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte, et, de toute façon, elle avait trop d'alcool dans le sang pour y prêter attention. Parce que oui, c'était bien la seule particularité de cette nuit-là, elle avait bu. Sans doute un peu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû, sans doute pour de mauvaises raison, sans doute...

Elle ondulait, et elle semblait rayonner. Ses cheveux blonds formaient une sorte d'auréole autour de son visage, sa coiffure habituelle ayant abandonné la partie une heure plus tôt. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux réactions qu'elle pouvait provoquer autour d'elle et peut-être que si ça avait été le cas, elle aurait décidé qu'elle en avait assez fait pour ce soir-là.

Ils étaient nombreux à la dévorer des yeux sans pour autant s'approcher d'elle. Les bras levés au-dessus de sa tête, elle gardait les yeux baissé vers le sol et se déhanchait en rythme. De temps à autre, elle étendait ses bras à droites et à gauche, battant du pied la mesure, renversant la tête en arrière avec un sourire quasi-dément. Ils étaient beaucoup à se demander ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état. Mais ils étaient sans doute encore plus à se demander de quelle manière ils devaient l'aborder pour avoir une chance de terminer la soirée avec elle. Oui, la guilde regorgeait d'hommes célibataires, et Lucy était belle. L'état d'abandon dans lequel elle était la rendait, d'une certaine manière, encore plus attirante.

La vérité, c'était qu'elle non plus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était ainsi. Peut-être que c'était juste l'effet du condensé. Entre ce qu'elle entendait sur son père, Lisanna et Natsu, et puis Grey et Jubia... Tout devenait trop compliqué, tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. Ses relations avec Natsu et Grey s'étaient floutées, et elle le regrettait amèrement. A qui allait son chagrin d'amour ? C'était une bonne question, mais elle n'en avait pas la réponse. D'ailleurs, ça ne changeait strictement rien. Grey avait passé longtemps avec Jubia, Natsu avec Lisanna, et plus personne ne faisait attention à la pauvre petite Lucy. Sauf, bien sûr, Mirajane et Erza, de temps en temps, qui la plaignaient quelques minutes, s'apitoyant sur son triste sort, avant de repartir au bras de leurs amants respectifs.

Le simple fait d'avoir évoqué ses pensées la déprimait. Elle se mit à rouler des hanches de manière encore plus frénétique, faisant monter la température dans la pièce. Les hommes l'observaient, cachant mal leur trouble, et les couples présents sur la piste se lâchaient eux aussi, sans hésiter, un peu à cause de l'agitation de la blonde.

Puis il y eut un contact.

Des mains se posèrent sur sa taille, et elle sentit un corps se rapprocher d'elle, bougeant à son rythme. Les mains étaient grandes, avec de longs doigts fins qu'elle se refusa à reconnaître. Le torse nu, lui aussi, aurait dû lui indiquer de qui elle s'agissait. Mais elle refusait d'y croire.

Enfin, elle prit une inspiration.

Aussitôt, cette odeur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'envahit. Une saveur fraîche, avec un étrange goût de menthe. Il s'agissait de Grey. Le fait de le réaliser la grisa encore un peu plus. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, lui offrant son cou, et leva les bras, pour enfouir ses mains dans les cheveux du mage de glace.

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle, embrassant avec douceur sa peau brûlante. Cette fois, le contact eut l'effet inverse, et elle le lâcha. Le bon sens aurait voulu qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre. Alors elle se retourna, le fixant avec un air de défi, mêlé à une profonde détresse, au fond des yeux. Elle continua à danser, maintenant leurs corps à une distance de sécurité respectable. Elle se retenait de rentrer dans une danse de séduction. A quoi bon ? Lui aussi avait trop bu. Ils finiraient dans le même lit, il s'excuserait le lendemain matin, lui dirait que c'était une erreur, et il ne lui resterait que ses yeux pour pleurer, puisque son cœur se ferait la malle avec lui. D'ailleurs, il serait peut-être déjà parti quand elle se réveillerait.

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant. Elle aurait aimé apprécier le moment pour ce qu'il était. Une danse avec celui qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle les rouvrit finalement, décidée à lui faire face. Elle s'aperçut qu'il la fixait. Pas comme les autres, qui la déshabillaient plutôt du regard. Non. Lui semblait la dévorer des yeux. Au fond de ses prunelles brillait une faim que la jeune femme mit quelques instants à reconnaître. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait vu que dans son miroir quand elle s'y regardait en pensant à lui, ou dans les yeux de certains pour d'autres qu'elle. Cette faim s'appelait désir.

Cette pensée la troubla agréablement, et elle sentit l'espoir renaître pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'était un espoir réel et sincère, qui brûlait comme une flamme claire dans sa poitrine. La sensation de chaleur presque douloureuse qu'il provoquait se répandit dans son corps tout entier, enflammant son ventre. Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se rapprocher de Grey, devina l'approbation dans son regard, et même – peut-être – la joie.

Un corps s'interposa entre les leurs.

Lucy se figea, et revint à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas dégrisé d'un coup, mais l'espoir s'éteignit, et si sa chaleur lui avait fait mal, sa disparition était encore pire. Elle la supporta pourtant stoïquement, et se détourna de la chevelure bleue de la femme qui venait de se plaquer contre le mage. Jubia.

Lucy se dirigea vers la sortie, décidant qu'elle s'était assez donnée en spectacle pour ce soir. Elle se sentait épuisée, physiquement comme émotionnellement. Le grand huit des sensations la brisait. L'air frais, directement sur la peau nue et enflammée de ses bras, la fit frissonner. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rentrer chez elle.

Elle choisit de s'appuyer contre le mur, et, à nouveau, ferma les yeux. Elle avait besoin de faire le point. Elle se demanda si elle aimait Grey, et la réponse s'imposa pour une fois à elle avec une clarté désespérante. C'était un oui. Un oui clair, net, sans concession, le genre de oui qui s'impose avec l'évidence de la vérité. Elle aimait Grey.

Mais alors, est-ce qu'elle aimait Natsu ? A nouveau, une réponse précise. Elle l'avait aimé. Elle l'avait énormément aimé, clairement plus qu'un ami. Et cet amour – ce premier amour – avait duré un certain temps, mais il était terminé. Il s'était éteint comme une bougie qu'on souffle avec le retour de Lisanna. De plus, pour être honnête avec elle-même, elle devait reconnaître que la présence de Grey se faisait déjà sentir.

Lucy avait envie de pleurer. Une envie terrible et dévastatrice. Elle souffrait. Elle savait bien, depuis longtemps, que l'amour faisait mal. Elle n'était pas du genre à affirmer qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer. Elle savait qu'elle s'en remettrait, malgré sa très faible expérience sur le sujet.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol. Elle pleurait, le front appuyé sur ses genoux. Un bref instant, elle songea à ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Une blonde saoule qui pleurait contre un mur, dans une tenue... Hum... Indécente était sans doute le bon mot pour la qualifier. Ouais, pas très prudent. Elle allait éviter d'avoir d'autres problèmes que le cœur brisé ce soir. Elle regrettait un peu son réalisme, mais elle ne pouvait pas éteindre son cerveau, et l'empêcher de remarquer ce genre de détails, d'un terre-à-terre parfaitement déprimant.

Elle se releva en prenant appui sur le mur, du bout des doigts. Elle avait froid. Dans un geste tranquille, elle essuya les larmes de ses joues. Elle détestait s'apitoyer sur elle-même de cette façon, mais il y avait des fois où elle devait passer pour là pour évoluer. Un peu comme une mue, en somme. Elle se força à prendre deux grandes et calmes inspirations. Elle récupéra l'élastique qu'elle portait en poignet, et s'en servit pour nouer ses cheveux dans un simulacre de queue de cheval. Ensuite, elle pivota vers la porte de l'auberge, décidée à leur en mettre plein la vue.

Intention qui fut coupée en plein vol par la présence de Grey, debout dans l'ouverture de la porte, qui l'observait, non sans inquiétude.

Il s'avança vers elle, et elle sentit avec dépit la brûlure se développer une nouvelle fois, malgré le froid ambiant. Il leva une main pour lui toucher la joue, non sans tendresse. Il souleva légèrement son visage, de manière à pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle savoura cette sensation.

Puis elle le repoussa.

Doucement, elle enroula ses doigts autour du poignet du mage, et l'écarta d'elle. Elle secoua la tête, et lâcha la main de l'homme. Il la laissa retomber le long de son corps, comme si son bras avait perdu toute vie.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Grey, soupira-t-elle. Il faut... Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes.

-Pourquoi ?

C'était une question désespérée, exprimée dans un souffle rauque, rempli d'une douleur telle qu'on en avait rarement vu. Lucy n'y prêta pas attention. Aurait-elle dû le faire ? Peut-être. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment remarqué sa souffrance. Lucy pinça les lèvres, médita sa réponse, envisagea divers mensonges, et choisit la vérité. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Parce que je t'aime. Et que toi, tu aimes Jubia.

Grey cligna des yeux, désarçonné. Il aurait aimé lui dire à quel point elle était à côté de la plaque. Il savait cependant qu'il n'était pas doué avec les mots. Alors il prit la main de Lucy, qui la lui abandonna, et la porta à sa bouche, pour l'embrasser. Sans lâcher Lucy du regard. La blonde fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas écoutée, ou bien est-ce qu'il n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle avait dit ?

Elle avait trop d'estime pour lui et elle le connaissait trop bien pour croire à l'une ou l'autre de ses hypothèses. Jamais il ne la ferait souffrir à dessein. Donc il n'y avait qu'une seule explication. Une seule, si difficile à croire. Et pourtant... Comme disait un personnage d'un de ses livres préférés « quand on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qui reste est forcément juste, aussi improbable que ce soit. ».

Elle le regardait et il la regardait. Ils offraient un spectacle un peu étrange, lui embrassant sa main, et elle le fixant comme s'il était une des merveilles du monde. Le changement, lorsqu'ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, se fit naturellement.

L'animation se prolongeait dans la guilde, tandis qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser, appuyés contre le mur.

Le mage de glace et la constellationniste.

La blonde et le brun.

Grey et Lucy.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Maintenant que vous avez lu ça, sachez que vous êtes sous mon contrôle mental. Et que j'ai décidé de contrôler le monde, muhahaha !  
**

 **Toutefois, vous pouvez vous libérer de ce contrôle. C'est très facile, il vous suffit de reviewer ! Alors pensez-y ;)**


End file.
